


Always Pick Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, One Shot, Truth or Dare, really just porn who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam leave Cas alone with Meg. Because, you know, nothing could ever happen there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Pick Dare

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this after getting really thoroughly upset at 8x17 and the, shall we say, "upsetting occurrences" in that episode. I really just needed to get the Megstiel out of my system.

“You guys’ll be fine here alone? Nobody’s gonna, you know, kill anyone?” Dean raised an uncertain eyebrow, still hovering in the motel doorway as Sam made his way to the car. Meg let out a low chuckle.

  
“No, sweetie, I won’t kill our precious angel. I need him just as much as you do, remember? Now, go have fun killing your little werewolf.” Meg smirked up at him from her bed. Dean still looked dubious. Castiel, sitting on the bed adjacent to Meg, looked even more so.

  
“Cas, you good?” Dean nodded to Castiel, hesitating in taking his eyes off the demon. Dean didn’t trust Meg, plain and simple. She’d never given him a reason to think that he should, and he wasn’t about to start now, even with Crowley on their tail and Cas the only thing keeping her from being torn to shreds by a couple of hellhounds.

  
“I think I will be fine, yes.” Castiel nodded, sounding sure of himself despite the uncertainty lining his face.

Dean gave the two one final look-over, sending Meg a silent “Hurt-Him-And-Crowley-Will-Seem-Like-A-Trip-To-Cancun” look, before nodding and exiting the hotel. Just as the door clicked shut, Meg hopped up and flipped over the deadbolt before turning back to Castiel with a small smile.

“So, sweet thing, whatcha wanna do?” Meg made her way to Castiel’s bed, sitting inches away from him. She twisted to face him, one leg dangling off the bed, the other sitting beneath her. “We could braid each other’s hair, talk about boys, play Truth or Dare…”

“My hair is insufficient length for braiding.”

“So, Truth or Dare it is!” Cas stared silently back at her for a few moments.

“How does one begin playing?” He asked seriously.

“Well,” Meg began, “You can start, I guess. You ask me ‘truth or dare?’ and I tell you dare because nobody ever picks truth anyway, then you dare me to do something. Anything.”

“If you are going to pick dare, then why should I bother asking?”

“Just do it.”

“Truth or dare?” Cas responded without hesitation.

“Mmm, obedient, huh? I’ll take dare, angel.”

Cas paused. “What am I supposed to dare you to do?”

“Something naughty or embarrassing, something sexual! I don’t know, use your imagination!”

Cas smiled and twisted on the bed to face her, crossing his legs and placing his hands onto his knees. Leaning in towards Meg, he spoke in a quiet, excited voice:

“I dare you to blaspheme in front of the clerk in the hotel lobby!”

Meg let out a groan.

“What?” Cas was smiling wider now, clearly holding back laughter. “The clerk was wearing a crucifix on his necklace. Clearly, he is a god-fearing man. Would it not be embarrassing and naughty for you to blaspheme in front of such a man?”

Meg patted Castiel’s hand. “You know what? I’ll go first. Truth or dare, sweet-pea?”

Cas’ brows furrowed. “You said that nobody picks truth, so I suppose-“

“Dare it is! Alright, sport, I dare you to kiss me.” Meg propped herself up on her hands and scooted back until she was leaning against the headboard, an eyebrow raised at Castiel as she waited.

“Are you certain this is within the game’s protocol?” Castiel asked slowly as he shifted to face her, but made no move to come closer.

“Ugh, yes, I’m certain. Now get over here, you’re acting like you’ve never kissed me before.” She teased.

Castiel blushed lightly but moved toward her nevertheless. He paused as he closed in on her, unsure of what angle to approach her from. His uncertainty was defeated when Meg pulled on his tie and tugged his leg to force him into a position so he was straddling her. With a final light tug on Castiel’s tie, Meg smiled.

“Pucker up.”

The kiss was a great deal calmer than their first. When Castiel had taken her by the hair and ravished her mouth all those months ago, it had been wild, almost panicked. He had been so certain that she would die at the hands of Crowley, and, well, it was his first kiss. He had wanted to impress her.  
This kiss was less heated, but it had not lost any passion for it. On Castiel’s part, it was more hesitant than the first, certainly, but as he leaned into Meg, he found his hands coming up to cup her face. Just as his hands came up, Meg’s wandered down toward Castiel’s hips.

Castiel jumped as he felt a light squeeze against his ass and a second pressure on his left thigh, moving slowly up and down. With each sliding of Meg’s fingers up Castiel’s thigh, her hand reached closer and closer toward his groin. She let out a light chuckle against Castiel’s lips as she scratched her fingernails over the fabric covering his thigh.

As she gave a particularly forceful scratch, she felt a short, quiet moan coming from the man straddling her. She waited a few moments then slowly dragged her fingernails down once more, this time slower, more deliberately. Castiel let out a groan into her mouth. Smiling at her small victory, Meg bit lightly against his lips. Castiel’s hips involuntarily moved against her own.

Meg moved a curious hand toward the zipper of Castiel’s pants as she removed her mouth from his and began kissing down the edge of his jaw. Unsurprisingly, the kissing had its effects on Castiel. Meg rubbed her hand gently against the slight bulge in Castiel’s pants.

“Please.” He moaned.

Rubbing harder, she removed her mouth from him entirely, looking directly into his half-lidded eyes.

“You have to dare me.”

“I dare you.” He let out another groan as Meg palmed his groin roughly.

“Dare me to what?” She whispered.

“I dare you to…” he sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth as she continued teasing him. “Touch me. Please, Meg.”

Unbuttoning his pants, she moved to whisper in his ear.

“I’ll one-up you, sweetheart.”

Before Castiel could react, he had been flipped onto his back, his legs still around Meg as she began kissing and licking at his neck. Grabbing each of Castiel’s hands, she placed them onto her head. Castiel ran his hands through her hair, letting out low groans every few moments from Meg’s ministrations.

Soon, Meg pulled away and began making her way down Castiel’s body, mouthing at his shirt. Not bothering to do away with his ridiculous suit and trenchcoat, she simply untucked and shoved up Castiel’s shirt, revealing a thin stripe of dark hair leading to his unbuttoned pants. Slowly and with great precision, Meg unzipped his pants, lifted his hips, and pulled them off, revealing a tented pair of plain light blue boxers. She carefully pulled up on the elastic and lowered it below Castiel’s member. Pausing only for a moment to admire it, she glanced up at Castiel and lowered her mouth.

The groan Castiel let out was louder than he had planned on it being. He grit his teeth and arched his back, his grip on Meg’s hair growing tighter. With one hand on the base of Castiel’s cock, Meg took her other hand and placed it over Castiel’s. Slowly, she pressed against his hand, rhythmically guiding her mouth. After a few pumps, she let her hand go, and Castiel continued moving her head against him. He was shaking, overwhelmed with the sensation of her mouth.  
Moving her hand onto Cas’ hipbone, Meg felt the tremors moving through Castiel. He wasn’t going to last very long at all. Just as she was thinking it, Castiel’s grip on her hair loosened momentarily, then tightened yet again.

“Meg, I-“ He panted. “I don’t – I can’t-“

Castiel’s words turned into a long, breathy moan as he came in her mouth. Refusing to remove her mouth, Meg swallowed each round as it came, still lightly moving her lips up and down his slick cock. Finally, when it seemed as though he was done, Meg took her mouth off of him with a small ‘pop’ and crawled up to lie next to him.

Throwing an arm over him and propping herself up on her other elbow, Meg looked at him and gave a devilish smile.

“My turn. Truth or Dare?”


End file.
